Love You
by trimaSkentir 69
Summary: .."Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, sedangkan ia mencintai orang lain yang mencintaiku.. Kita terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit 'kan, Sena-kun?" AU, OOC, and MyFirstFic in This Fandom. RnR PLEASE? Chap1 Prolog


**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, OOC, n typo!

**Pairing: **ga tau ane *ditimpuk rame-rame*

**A/N: **Saya baru di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya! ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: **Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali fic gaje ini. jadi semua tokoh disini bukan punya saya

* * *

**.**

**Love You © TrimaSkentir 69**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, sedangkan ia mencintai orang lain yang mencintaiku.. Kita terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit 'kan, Sena-kun?"

* * *

**23 September 2009**

"Huaa.. Maafkan aku, Hiruma-san!" teriak seorang pemuda imut itu sambil terduduk di tanah.

Kenapa ia meminta maaf? Itu jelas karena beberapa menit lalu ia menabrak seseorang di belokan dekat tangga ini. Sebetulnya, jika ditelusuri ulang, seharusnya yang meminta maaf adalah seseorang yang disebut 'Hiruma-san' itu. Tetapi apa mau dikata, Hiruma itu adalah sang ketua OSIS di Sekolah 21 Internasional ini. Tak ada yang boleh menentang sang iblis; itulah peraturan pertama disana.

"lain kali, jika aku melihatmu berkeliaran di koridor saat jam belajar seperti ini, akan kutembak sampai mati Kuso-chibi. kekeke," balas Hiruma dan tersenyum licik. Sebelum Sena menjawabnya, pemuda berambut spike itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Ah.. untung saja Hiruma-san tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi," Sena menghela napas pelan, benar-benar… meski sudah beberapa tahun satu sekolah dengan pemuda itu, perasaan takut selalu ada pada Sena. Juga.. sedikit rasa suka sebenarnya.

"Ah, aku lupa!" teriakan tadi membuat Sena atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sena Kobayakawa, menengok kebelakang. Disana, tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya terduduk, ada seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berambut kuning pucat.

Sena masih memandangi pemuda itu, bingung karena tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu. Sena sedikit terkejut saat menatapnya, terasa familiar tapi.. ah, sudahlah!

Menyadari kalau diperhatikan dari tadi, pemuda itu menghampiri Sena yang masih bengong. "Eh, maaf.. kau murid disini ya?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, sepertinya ia ingin membantu Sena berdiri.

"Ah, i-iya. Kamu siapa ya?" Sena bertanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ternyata setelah berdiri berhadapan seperti ini, pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Perkenalkan.. Aku adalah Juumonji. Aku-." ucapannya tiba-tiba terputus.

Sebelum Sena bertanya lagi, pertanyaan seseorang mendahuluinya, "Kakak, kenapa masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah ada di ruang kepala sekolah?"

Gadis yang memanggil Juumonji dengan sebutan 'kakak' tadi kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Sena kebingungan saat melihat betapa tidak miripnya mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menarik tangan sang adik, berlari meninggalkan Sena. "Sampai jumpa!" teriak Juumonji sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tersadar dari kebingungannya, ia balas melambai dan menjawab kecil, "Ya.. sampai jumpa,"

Meski mungkin tak akan terdengar oleh dua orang yang sudah menjauh itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sena teringat jika dirinya saat ini seharusnya sudah ada di kelas, "Gawat! bisa-bisa aku diceramahi Shin lagi!" pekiknya lalu segera berlari kembali ke kelasnya. Yah.. setidaknya beberapa menit lagi ia akan disibukkan dengan 'pencerahan' dari Shin yang jelas akan membuatnya melupakan sejenak lelaki bernama Juumonji itu

* * *

**24 September 2009**

Pagi ini terasa dingin di kota Tokyo. Tak hanya burung-burung, sepertinya kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk diam di rumah sembari minum susu coklat hangat. Tetapi lain untuk para siswa-siswi di Sekolah 21 Internasional. Mereka, yang tau bahwa akibatnya sangat fatal jika membolos pasti sudah cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah.

Ya, seperti pemuda berambut coklat ini. Sena kali ini memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi, tak ingin mengulang kesalahannya kemarin yaitu datang telat dan menjadi korban dari sang ketua OSIS.

Sena kembali bernapas lega ketika kedua kakinya telah sampai di kelasnya ini, kelas XII-2.

Diarahkannya kedua mata coklatnya ke penjuru kelas, mencari dua sahabatnya yang juga sekelas dengannya.

"Pagi Sena," sapa seseorang dibelakangnya. Ternyata Riku dan.. Shin? Ada dibelakangnya.

"Pagi Riku-kun dan Shin-san," balas Sena sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, bingung juga kalau melihat dua sahabatnya yang aneh itu berangkat bersama.

_TENG TONG TENG TONG_

Suara bel barusan menyadarkan ketiga pemuda itu, segera saja mereka beranjak dari pintu menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka, dari sana masuk sang kepala sekolah lengkap dengan topi hitamnya.

Mengetahui bahwa sang kepala sekolah yang masuk, sang ketua kelas alias Shin langsung mendiamkan teman-temannya yang masih ribut.

"Pagi semua, saat ini aku tidak mau bertele-tele. Hari ini kalian akan mendapat wali kelas baru. Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" ucap sang kepala sekolah dengan cepat.

Dari pintu berwarna krem itu kembali muncul seorang lelaki, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya digulung sampai siku.

Setelah sampai disamping sang kepala sekolah, lelaki itu mengangguk sebentar, meminta ijin untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ok. My name is Juumonji, homeroom teacher and your new english language." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri lengkap dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih

Para siswi langsung cekikikan melihat wali kelas sekaligus guru baru mereka ini. Untuk para murid lelaki? Mereka menghela napas hampir bersamaan.

Kecuali satu orang. Sena yang sejak tadi memperhatikan, kini tercengang melihat lelaki itu.

"Dia.."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Oke..**

**Ehem.. Senpai-senpai adakah yang berkenan untuk meriview?**

**Review please?**


End file.
